cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dynasty1/Archives/31 December 2010
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Michael von Preußen (Talk) 22:22, 8 November 2009, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Dynasty talking again Thanks for the welcome Michael! I hope to help the cause of the wiki and make some spectacular pages at the same time. Dynasty1 21:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Disparuean Foreign Relations Done. — Pikachurin Ghost Thanks for your edits to the Ghost page! Very well-done, I hope to see some good edits out of you here! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Response to messages Hi there, I'm slightly confused by what you mean by the first part. If you want to use the template, you're free to, but what do you mean "for all of your pages"? As for the second part... well, I'm equally confused by what you mean for the first problem there. I see no breaks in the coloring of those subsections. As for the second problem, to solve that, you need to replace all instances of • on the template with , just as I have done on my template. I look forward to hearing from you with regards to clarifications on the first two issues, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Ah, I see what you mean. Yes, that white line is there on , too, it's just not as noticable there for some reason. Either way, your template looks just great. Would you like deleted, or do you intend to fix and use that, too? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::So deleted. Also, just a note: when you wish to indicate a template, such as , do not simply write , as it will actually transclude it (as it had done on my talk page, breaking it similar to how your old template had been broken). Rather, use , so that displays as . Just thought I'd point that out. Thanks again for your contributions to the wiki, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Hey Hi Longbowe 03:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Thanks You're welcome! :) — Pikachurin :Glad to help. :) — Pikachurin RE: Sister Cities Idea Thank you. :) Anyways, I like the idea of sister cities in CN, and I will probably be able to participate. Feel free to go through my list of cities here and see if you can pair them with a Besaidian city. — Pikachurin :Also, have a happy new year! :D — Pikachurin ---- * Sentara and Jubilife (Parks and Natural serenity) - Yes * Besaid and Jubilife (National Capitals) - Yes * Tamaku and Eterna (State Capitals, Crisis, History, and Notable Locations) - Yes * Pastoria and Sentara (Tropical Feel) - Probably not. Pastoria doesn't really have a tropical feel, due to it's cold climate during the winter and it's fairly warm summers. * Khatalia and Eterna (Historical Parallels) - Yes — Pikachurin :We can just reupdate the list of sister cities if someone else wishes to participate. I don't think we'll have to create a template and a list of sister cities, we can just follow the format they use on Wikipedia (scroll down to the "Sister cities" section of article). What do you think? — Pikachurin ::It looks good. One question though - should we use the city flags for the list (similar to what you did in Sentara#Sister Cities), or should we use the flag of the city's nation (similar to what they do in Wikipedia)? — Pikachurin :::That sounds good. I'll update Jubilife's and Eterna's article to show it's sister cities. — Pikachurin ::::I suddenly had an awesome idea. :D In order to facilitate our efforts to pair up cities here in the CN Wiki, we should create a fictional organization that operates similarly to in real life, and we can create a template similar to that can make all related pages navigable and organized. The only problem I see is conflict with territorial claims, but we could probably do something to fix the problem if that does happen. What do you think? — Pikachurin :::::What I originally thought was that cities all over Planet Bob can join the organization, and we can list the current member cities in the article. The template will also list the current members of the organization, and will be placed on all member cities' articles. — Pikachurin ::::::We can follow what MvP recommended, we can just place a note on the top of the article (similar to the one on top of this article). The note will link to another page that tells the reader how to join the organization. — Pikachurin :::::::/me butts in again. You could combine that by simply using the talk page as the page to join the organization, keeping the note on the top. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation The initial page looks good, though I think we should change the name to something else so that it isn't confused with the RL organization. How about something along the lines of Project CityConnect? :I'll try to work on a logo as soon as I have time in RL. — Pikachurin :You're welcome! :D — Pikachurin RE: Olympics Happy new year! Regarding your message about Olympics: generally, my RP is relatively closed, however, since you've expressed interest, I think it may be able to be arranged. Specifically, your own territorial claims based off of your nation map do not conflict with any other nation that I RP with (viewable here). Once I hear back from Pikachurin, we can start organizing things a bit more, but I don't think more nations will actually be required. And once this gets rolling, I'll add you to me map and we can exchange embassies or something, too. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation EDIT: Actually, there are some territorial discrepancies <_< (in Tamil Eelam and Singapore). Well, hopefully we'll be able to work something out. Worst case scenario, we exchange ambassadors and go ahead with the Olympics, and I just don't fully recognize your territorial claims. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Question: If these Olympics were held as winter games, which follows through with the real-life 2010 Olympics, would you as such a southerly, equatorial nation still be interested in participating? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Please see Talk:XXI Olympic Winter Games. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Thanks I want to say thank you for upgrading my empire article, The Darkan Empire. Possible Vandalism Hi, I noticed two unregistered users editing your article Grand Besaid, specifically the religion section and the leader section. Since both edits seem to not fit in with the rest of the article, I'm wondering if these edits were done by you, or if they were done by vandals. — Pikachurin :Lol, vandals. Taken care of. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Revitalizing Grand Besaid's Page I'll be more than happy to compare the two versions and provide constructive criticism. You can post the new version somewhere it won't be seen by anyone who's reading your nation's article, such as this page. The temporary page can be nominated for speedy deletion as soon as you transfer it to the main page. Pikachurin Talk • 20:43, 2 February 2010 (UTC) :The second version is definitely better, since it's more organized and is more manageable to read compared to the original article. You should definitely add more images though, in order to make the article more interesting and vibrant. I made some changes to the article, I hope you don't mind. Pikachurin Talk • 01:11, 4 February 2010 (UTC) RE: Holidays Go ahead, feel free to use the format. Pikachurin Talk • 20:02, 6 February 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. Pikachurin Talk • 17:17, 7 February 2010 (UTC) Temp Page Since it seems that you've transferred the contents of this page to your nation's main article, do you still need Grand Besaid/v2? Pikachurin Talk • 22:02, 7 February 2010 (UTC) :Grand Besaid/v2 has been deleted. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:51, Nonidi, 19 Pluviôse CCXVIII Signature How did you get your signature to display the time in EST? (EST FTW) ~ Bobogoobo Talk | Nation] 23:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Your new signature is missing a tag at the very end. Please remedy this ASAP. Thanks, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:57, Décadi, 20 Pluviôse CCXVIII RE: olympics I like it :D EST Time Well, it would almost work (for the hour, at least) if you used -5}}, except for one problem: between midnight in London, and midnight EST, it would display some randomly wrong time. Thats why you need something like Template:Disparu/JubilifeTime to display EST - which it does do successfully, but it can't be substituted properly and thus can't be used in signatures. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:19, Septidi, 27 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Test :I'd be alright with you using the code, except that you should not use templates in your signature (it's supposed to be disabled, but obviously it's not. Furthermore, it displays the current time all the time - not the time you left the message - so it really doesn't work anyway. As I say, I'm looking at a way to make that template substitutable, but until that time, don't transclude templates in your signature, please. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:51, Septidi, 27 Pluviôse CCXVIII Your signature (again) Please ensure you close all tags on your signature. Curently, I believe you need an extra tag at the end. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:07, Nonidi, 29 Pluviôse CCXVIII Question Just out of curiosity, what program/website did you use to create File:GrandBesaidHouseSeating.png? Pikachurin Talk • 01:53, 18 February 2010 (UTC) RE: Nation page Thanks for pointing that out, I'm correcting it as I type. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:83, Primidi, 1 Ventôse CCXVIII Local signature time (finally!) Alright, here it is: local date and time stamps for your signature. This is for Eastern time little endian format only. If you need or want it in a different timezone or format, let me know and I'll get it fixed up for you (I've decided against making a global template for time due to the complex nature of changes that need to be made depending on location as well as format). If you want the local time in Eastern Time little endian format in your signatures, replace the current time data (if any) with the following exact code: 03 )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)*1461/4-0.5 round 0)-(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/100-0.5 round 0)+(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/400-0.5 round 0)+((((3)+57608.5 round 0)mod 12+4)*153/5-0.5 round 0)+(1)+(12)/24/1440/86400-32167.5}})mod7+7*2}} < 10 | 0}} )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)*1461/4-0.5 round 0)-(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/100-0.5 round 0)+(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/400-0.5 round 0)+((((3)+57608.5 round 0)mod 12+4)*153/5-0.5 round 0)+(1)+(12)/24/1440/86400-32167.5}})mod7+7*2}}070000 < and <= 110 )*12+(11)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)*1461/4-0.5 round 0)-(((( )*12+(11)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/100-0.5 round 0)+(((( )*12+(11)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/400-0.5 round 0)+((((11)+57608.5 round 0)mod 12+4)*153/5-0.5 round 0)+(1)+(12)/24/1440/86400-32167.5}})mod7+7*1}}070000}}}} hours }} Again, if you need it in a non-Eastern timezone or big or middle endian formats, let me know and I'll alter the code accordingly. I strongly recommend against trying to alter the code yourself, as some of the odd numbers in the middle need to be changed accordingly. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:43, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII :One thing I should note - if you use local time in your signature, please denote it with (ET) or a similar mark so people who use dates don't get confused. Thanks! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:41, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII ::No problem :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:96, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXVIII Regarding signatures. When you sign posts, you need only use ~~~, not ~~~~. Using 4 will insert your time twice, as you've already added EST to your sig. Unless you really want both, but it's kinda long. :v - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 21:03, Tuesday, 7 September 2010' RE: Question I made it using the free vector editor . However, as you can tell by the fact it's a bit... off-kilter... I used as a base. Hope that helps, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:87, Tridi, 3 Jour compl. CCXVIII :Yeah, the issue with that image is that it's a PNG, not an SVG, and therefore can't be edited cleanly (that is to say, you'd need to do it in Photoshop, Paint, etc., and there would be rough edges and what not). Sorry I can't be of much help. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:99, Tridi, 3 Jour compl. CCXVIII ::Well, barring making it from scratch, you could do what I did with the US House diagram, and just add and remove dots as needed. Not the neatest solution, admittedly, but it more-or-less worked for me (I doubled the 441-seat diagram to 882, then removed dots down to 760). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:08, Tridi, 3 Jour compl. CCXVIII :::Awesome :3 Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:46, Décadi, 10 Vendémiaire CCXIX Image Categories Don't know if you didn't notice or something, but you can add categories to images when you upload them, by putting the categories in the Categories field of the Information template that you fill out when uploading an image. For example, you could put Category:Grand Besaid in that box and it would add the category upon uploading the image, so you don't have to put them in with another edit. 19:01, Saturday, 25 September 2010 (ET) Recent edit Hey Dynasty, Thanks for fixing this article. That was really embarrassing... <_< Pikachurin Talk • 20:12, Saturday, 25 September 2010 (ET) RE: Featured Nation Pages Well, seeing that no one has made any attempt to oppose your nomination, I think it's safe to add the featured template to your nation's article. Good job, by the way. Pikachurin Talk • 20:23, Saturday, 25 September 2010 (ET) Template:Grand Besaid2 Please try to work on creating the redlinked articles; I'm trying to clean up :P. Also, with , you don't need to leave a space before it, because it adds one automatically, and if you leave a space, the spaces on either side are uneven. Just fyi in case you care at all :P. 19:35, Thursday, 30 September 2010 (ET) Republic of Nubbles fixes Hey there! Thank you for polishing my nation :) Nubbles (talk • ) 14:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Notice box Sure, go ahead :D [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:12, Thursday, 14 October 2010 (ET) :Don't forget to change the link to the page :P (and remove the hidden text if you want). I actually should've just used pagename and then it would've been easier to copypasta, my bad. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:37, Friday, 15 October 2010 (ET)